Raimon (GO)
This page is about the future Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO, for the Raimon team of the first three games, visit Raimon. For the Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, visit Raimon (Chrono Stone). ---- Like in the original Inazuma Eleven, the Raimon (雷門) team is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO. Uniform First Team Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys now have a darker yellow as a base colour, with white collars, and a blue stripe on the sleeves. It is matched with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running down each side. The goalkeeper uniform is a dark teal, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with a orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue —except the goalkeeper's which is orange —with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's band is colored red. The second goalkeeper uniform is orange with white on the sleeves and a bit of dark bluish-green. Second Team The second team's uniform design is exactly the same as the first team, but it is colored differently. Instead of yellow as the main color, the jersey is white, with blue collars and yellow linings. The shorts are yellow, with a blue stripe running around the edge. Instead of blue socks, their socks are white. In turn, the goalkeeper's uniform is green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves. However, instead of orange, the stripes going down each sleeve are dark blue. Socks are blue. The captain's mark is green. Members First Team * 1/17. Sangoku Taichi (GK/DF) * 2. Kurumada Gouichi (DF) * 3. Kirino Ranmaru (DF) * 4. Amagi Daichi '(DF) * 5/20. 'Nishizono Shinsuke (DF/GK) * 6. Hamano Kaiji (MF) * 7. Hayami Tsurumasa (MF) * 8/18. Matsukaze Tenma (MF/GK/Temporary Captain) * 9. Shindou Takuto (FW/MF/Captain) * 10. Tsurugi Kyousuke (FW) * 11. Kurama Norihito (FW) * 12. Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) * 13. Ichino Nanasuke (MF) * 14. Nishiki Ryouma (MF) * 15. Kariya Masaki (DF) * 16. Kageyama Hikaru (FW) Second Team * 1. Abuyama Tamotsu (GK) * 2. Sakisaka Satoru (DF) * 3. Mori Sugihisa (DF) * 4. Momoyama Gamon (DF) * 5. Hoshino Ryuuhei (DF) * 6. Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) (Moved to the first team) * 7. Risuno Kenta (MF) * 8. Mohi Kanta (MF) * 9. Ichino Nanasuke (MF/Captain) (Moved to the first team) * 10. Kira Shuugo (FW) * 11. Ishikari Raita (FW) Former Players *5. Kosaka Motonari '(DF) *8. 'Mizumori Tatsuya (MF) *10. Minamisawa Atsushi (FW) Movie *29.' Fubuki Shirou' (FW) *21. Endou Mamoru (GK) *22. Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF) *28. Fudou Akio (MF) *24. Kidou Yuuto (MF) *23. Kabeyama Heigorou (DF) Coaches *'Kudou Michiya' (formerly) *'Endou Mamoru' *'Kidou Yuuto' (temporary) Managers *'Sorano Aoi' *'Seto Midori' *'Yamana Akane' Advisor/Counselor *'Otonashi Haruna' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kami no Takuto' *'HT Ultimate Thunder' *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' Keshin *'KH Sousha Maestro ' *'KH Kensei Lancelot ' *'KH Majin Pegasus' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc ' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Keshin Users *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' Keshin Fusion Users *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Matsukaze Tenma' Matches (GO) The following are the matches that the Raimon team has had. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu (last year) Last year, Raimon and Kidokawa faces in finals of Holy Road tournament. Kidokawa was winning 2-0 but Shindou scored with his Hissatsu Fortissimo. Despite this, Raimon lost 1-2 and Kidokawa became the champion of Holy Road. Raimon Vs. Kuro no Kishidan The Raimon had a hard time, especially fighting against Tsurugi's team. Tsurugi scored a point against Raimon by using his hissatsu Death Sword and his keshin. In the end, the Raimon team is overwhelmed by Kuro no Kishidan, and they lost 0-13. Raimon Vs. Eito In this game, Raimon is set to lose the whole game with the total point of 0-3, but in the end, Shindou Takuto made a score against Eito, making it against Fifth Sector's orders of having the game 0-3, but instead it was 1-3. Raimon Vs. Tengawara This is their first match in the Holy Road tournament. It was a rough match since the opposing team had a strong keshin, but in the end, thanks to Shindou's Fortissimo and Harmonics, the Raimon team won with a score 2-1. Raimon Vs. Mannouzaka The match is still starting, but the opposing team has a strong keshin belonging to their goalkeeper. In the end Raimon won with a score 3-2. Raimon Vs. Teikoku In the semi-finals, Raimon played against Teikoku, but two of the opponent's players have Keshin. Raimon won 3-2 thanks to Tsurugi's arrival. Raimon Vs. Kaiou After the game against Teikoku, the Raimon team play against Kaiou in the finals of the Kanto Region Holy Road tournament, but all of the opposites players are SEEDs. Raimon finally won due to Tenma's keshin with 4-3. Raimon Vs. Akizoura Challengers This is the first match that Kariya Masaki is playing. Raimon won with 1-0. Raimon Vs. Gassan Kunimitsu In the 1/32 nationals, Raimon played against Gassan Kunimitsu, but the goalkeeper has a Keshin and Minamisawa is now playing for Gassan Kunimitsu. In the match, Kariya revealed he was a SEED, but was actually messing around Kirino and later revealed he wasn't. Raimon won with 3-2, with Tsurugi's help at the end. Raimon Vs. Hakuren In the 1/16 nationals, Raimon played against Hakuren, but their hissatsu tactics is so strong for Double Wing. They finally won 3-2, with the help of Nishiki Ryouma and Kageyama Hikaru. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu (Second Match) In the 1/8 nationals, Raimon played again Kidokawa Seishuu, but their coach is Terumi Afuro. They started playing against them in Episode 29 in the Water World Stadium. But the first half end with Kidokawa Seishuu in the lead with two points but after that the second half start and thanks to Nishiki's keshin that Raimon was able to score 2 points. In the Episode 30, it ends with Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu in a tie. In the end, they won by 2-3 with the help of Nishiki Ryouma's keshin shoot. Raimon Vs. Genei Gakuen In the 1/4 nationnals, Raimon is playing against Genei Gakuen in the Pinball Stadium, but Amagi's childhood friend, Mahoro Tadashi, is playing with Genei Gakuen. During the first half Mahoro made two goals using his hissatsu, Maboroshi Shot. During the beginning of the second half, Tsurugi had made the first goal to Raimon using Death Drop. In the Episode 35, Raimon finally won with the help of Hikaru's Extend Zone, Tsurugi's Lost Angel and Nishiki's Denrai Houtou. Raimon Vs. Arakumo Gakuen In the 1/2 nationnals, Raimon played against Arakumo Gakuen in the Desert Stadium. They won with 4-3 due Tenma's keshin evolution, Majin Pegasus Arc and Shindou's, Tenma's and Tsurugi's keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. But at the end of the match, Shindou collapsed on the ground unconscious. Raimon Vs. Seidouzan In the finals of the Holy Road, Raimon is playing against Seidouzan. At the end of the first half, the score was tied with 2-2. In the second half, Seidouzan was switched out with Dragonlink. Raimon Vs. Dragonlink During the finals raimon actually fought Dragonlink in the second half instead of fighting Seidouzan. In Episode 43 it is shown that all of dragonlink members have Keshin's but at the end of Episode 44, Raimon was able to win the match with a score of 5-4 when Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shot with Death Drop G3 and Shin Mach Wind scored. Raimon Vs. Unlimited Shining (in the movie) In the movie, Raimon played a match against Unlimited Shining and lost 12-0, with Unlimited Shining scoring 5 goals in the first half, and 7 more goals in the second half. Raimon Vs. Zero (in the movie) The match starts with Team Zero having the ball and gives Raimon no chance to steal the ball, Shindou Takuto then uses the tactic; Kami no Takuto and instructs Tenma to steal the ball but fails as Shuu intervenes. The ball then is passed to Hakuryuu as he easily gets the first point against Sangoku Taichi. Matsukaze Tenma then has the ball again afterwards and passes it to Shindou in which he summons his keshin; Sousha Maestro. But he faces Hakuryuu who in response, summons Seijuu Shining Dragon. He then uses the tail of his keshin to defeat Sousha Maestro. Tsurugi Kyousuke then summons Kensei Lancelot to stop Hakuryuu but fails again. Tenma summons Majin Pegasus and just like Tsurugi, he fails. Kirino Ranmaru and Amagi Daichi try to stop it with their own individual moves but failed to do so. Hakuryuu then uses White Breath and defeats Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. This marks up Team Zero with a two point lead. As the match resumes, Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi call out their keshins to try and block Hakuryuu's keshin, but it is shown that there are other four keshins users and the field then becomes a horrible battle of keshins. Hakuryuu then uses White Breath again and destroys Raimon's keshins. Kirino Ranmaru uses Deep Mist, Kariya Masaki uses Hunter's Net and Amagi Daichi uses Viva! The Great Wall of China to try and block the shoot. Sangoku tries to block it yet again with Fence of Gaia and succeeds with some help from Tsurugi. Though after the match resumes, because of everyone being badly injured and tired, it became a horrible field of being shot at. Raimon has a timeout temporarily and after that timeout, the match resumes and everyone remembers their training and uses it to their advantage. Tenma then after some encouragement from Endou, evolves his keshin further, turning it into Majin Pegasus Arc and defeats Hakuryuu. He then passes it to Shindou and uses Harmonics along with Tsurugi's Death Drop. The goalkeeper is then shocked when Tenma suddenly comes in and adds more force to the shoot in which the goalkeeper tries to block it with Serpent Fang but fails, this marks up Raimon's first point. Kibayama then signals Team Zero to use their keshins more in which they did but Kirino Ranmaru thought of a plan to stop the keshins. Kirino and Kariya both use Deep Mist and Hunter's Net to capture one keshin while Shinsuke and Amagi use their defense hissatsu also to stop another keshin. This lessens the keshin that Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou have to stop. Shindou gets the ball and passes to Kageyama Hikaru in which he uses Extend Zone to create a chain shoot with Nishiki Ryouma's Bushin Renzan. This makes both teams tied and Hakuryuu is then seen in frustration. Kibayama and some other adults then join the Team Zero and as Kibayama has the ball, he passes it to Shuu and scores another goal with Black Ash. The Raimon team is then badly beaten but Tenma stands up and says that it's not over. Endou Mamoru then looks at his hand and has a flashback of the past in which his grandfather; Endou Daisuke is shown in his last moments and encourages Endou. Because of that. Endou wears the goalkeeper gloves and says that he will play in the match in which shocks everyone. The other adults agree and they joined in the match. Raimon then makes a comeback by Kazemaru Ichirouta passing through easily by using Shippuu Dash and he passes it to Fubuki Shirou as he uses Eternal Blizzard and creates a chain shoot with Kidou Yuuto's Kotei Penguin 2. The goalkeeper of the opposing team then uses Gravity Point but the shoot was actually intended to free Sorano Aoi. It does free her but she loses balance and falls and Kabeyama is frightened but as he opens his eyes, he was delighted that Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke actually saved Aoi from a very high fall. Kibayama is then further frustrated and he shoots with Furinkazan Destroyer but Endou Mamoru stops it with God Hand V in which they were all amazed at. The adults then give another advice to everyone and Shindou Takuto along with Tsurugi Kyousuke score a goal with another new technique called Joker Rains. Both teams were tied yet again with 3-3. Hakuryuu then speedily attacks Tenma but Tenma was able to avoid it with his keshin. Nishizono Shinsuke then uses Buttobi Jump to create a chain shoot with Justice Wing. Then Shuu and Hakuryuu get serious. They combined both of their keshins to call out Sei Kishi No Arthur and shoots with Sword of Excalibur. Shindou called everyone back to the goal and said that everyone must protect the goal but everyone was blowed away by the hissatsu and Zero scored another point. After that, Hakuryuu and Shuu called their Keshin Fusion again. Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi in response called out another keshin called Matei Gryphon and uses Sword of Fire. This then makes both teams tied yet again. After Shuu realizes what Tenma meant, Hakuryuu is still in frustration, but Tsurugi makes Hakuryuu realize that he actually enjoys soccer back then when he was young in which Hakuryuu then has a change of heart and both teams are shown playing 'true soccer' which was enjoying it. Hakuryuu and Shuu then creates new shoot technique called Zero Magnum but Sangoku also responds with his own new catch technique; Burai Hand. The members of Team Zero comments that the match is more fun if it was enjoyed. The audience of SEED's training suddenly smile and enjoy true soccer. Ishido is then shocked at what was happening, Endou then looks at the Holy Emperor's seat and he smiles. The match continues with Nishiki Ryouma using Noboriryu and passes through everyone, he gives the ball to Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi who uses another more powerful shoot than Joker Rains, the Evolution. But the goalkeeper of Team Zero wasn't able to block this but then Shuu and Hakuryuu then intervenes again with Zero Magnum. The match ends with both teams tied each with five scores and everyone shaking hands and being cheered on by the audience. Trivia *Managers were named according to seasons in Inazuma Eleven, but in GO, it is on the basics of colours. *In the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu, three unknown players are in the Raimon team, but they are never seen in the anime again ; they were replaced by Minamisawa Atsushi, Mizumori Tatsuya, and Kosaka Motonari. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, you can play with Tsurugi, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Kirino. *In Episode 20 and Episode 27, Tenma plays as goalkeeper in the match. *In Episode 27, Endou left the team and appointed Kidou as the new coach. *Most fans haven't noticed this, but Tenma will be the only player to play full-time in every single matches in Holy Road. (Facts: Shindou gets hospitalized before the final match, Tsurugi joined a match against Mannouzaka, Kariya, Nishiki, and Kageyama joins during the Russian Roulette matches, most got injuries or get reserved either for being weak, or just hiding their abilities). *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme, you can play with Raimon but besides with Ichino and Aoyama. **They are replaced by Minamisawa, however. *The match Raimon vs Seidouzan is the first match when Tenma leads the game as captain. Category:GO teams Category:Raimon GO Category:Holy Road participants